


Birth Of Darkness

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: From Darkness [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canonical Character Death, Child Abandonment, F/M, Halfblood Mischa, Magical Lecter Family, Minor Character Death, Muggle Lecter Family, Muggleborn Mr Lecter, Pureblood Mrs Lecter, Pureblood Vasileios Family, Sociopath Hannibal, Squib Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Grindelwald had many crimes to answer for, not least the near-extinction of the Magical Houses of Vasileios and Lecter.What happened here, and after this point, is what led to the development of one of the most brilliant killers in either the Muggle or Magical Worlds...





	Birth Of Darkness

Moonlight spilled into the room from the arched window at one end, illuminating the sleeping figure of a young dark-haired boy. He shifted and slowly opened his eyes at the sound of quiet snuffling from the doorway. Glancing over, to see the form of his younger sister, he smiled faintly and lifted his covers, motioning for her to join him. A relieved smile took over her face, and she bolted for the comfort of his arms, letting the door drift closed on its own. “Anni.” She smiled at him, and wriggled into his embrace, the sound of rain lulling them both back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal jerked awake some time later, the warbling sound of the wards echoing through his room. His mother ripped the door open, and slumped in relief seeing the two of them together. She motioned for Hannibal to get up, and quickly garbed the two of them in jerseys and their warmest cloaks, before pulling them both into a tight hug. She knelt before them, and grabbed both of Hannibal’s hands, forcing him to focus on her, “Hanni. Sweetheart, I need you to take Mischa through the tunnels. Go to the bunker, and _stay_ there.” A blasting noise echoed from below, causing her to shoot a terrified glance at the doorway, as it was repeated, and flashes of brilliantly coloured light began to replace the moonlight spilling through the window. “Remember your father and I love you both.” She shot Hannibal a stern look, “Stay in the bunker till we come for you. If we haven’t come by nightfall tomorrow, then Hebby will take you to your uncle.” An unearthly shriek echoed from below, and she spun, pulling a wand from her sleeve, “GO!”

 

Hannibal gulped and lifted Mischa into his arms, bolting through the hallways, as their mother led the way to their father’s study. A cold chuckle echoed from behind them, as they bolted down the last corridor and their mother froze, shoving her children through the doorway as she turned to face the threat, “So this is the Great Simonetta Lecter… the so-called Ice Princess of House Vasileios…” Hannibal whimpered, trying to stifle Mischa’s sobs, as he backed towards the mural hiding the entrance to the hidden tunnels. “Sacrificing yourself for a little girl and a Squibling. Pathetic.” Hannibal grabbed the penknife his father left in plain sight on the desk for just this reason, and the eight-year-old slit his hand open, pressing the bleeding wound to the golden crown emblazoned on the red shield of the knight bowing before his lady in the painting. The crown glowed, and the painting melted into mist, as a flash of green light shone from beneath the door of the study. Hannibal let out a low sob, and stepped through, a wriggling Mischa still enveloped in his arms.

“No. Want Mummy.” She almost wriggled out of his arms, but Hannibal tightened his grip, his adrenaline fuelled strength sufficient to cling onto the scared toddler, until she finally subsided, crying.

 

He stumbled down the hidden passages, illuminated only by witchlight, ignoring the vast majority of the openings, until he finally made his way to the wardstone of the Castle. The witchlight faded into nothing, as they entered a room illuminated only by a soft golden glow, like that of an enormous candle, emanating from a large cube of indeterminate material in the centre of the massive chamber. Hannibal swallowed heavily, and carried Mischa over to it, before he sat down leaning against it, and gently shook her awake. “Anni? Wher’ Mummy?”

“I don’t know Mischa.” He swallowed harshly and wiped the tears from her face, “Do you remember what Dad told us about locking the house?” At her hesitant nod, he gave her a pained smile and motioned to the cube beside them, “Good. I need you to do that now.”

“Okey.” Mischa placed her little hands against the cube and spoke gently in a singsong manner, “Fro’ Ligh’ to Dar’, House Vasiley stan’ stron’. Clo’ tha’ ga’es an’ lo’ tha’ doors. Le’ no-one who wish us ‘arm en’er. Ma’e dem leave.” A pulse of golden light erupted from the wardstone, as little Mischa slumped into her brother’s arms, carrying her magic and will through the building… and ripping their attackers from their places, before dumping them outside of the wards. Hannibal gave a hysterical laugh, before curling himself around his sister, and falling into an unsteady sleep, praying his parents would be there for them when he woke.

  

* * *

 

Hannibal was yanked back awake at the feel of a bony finger jabbing into his shoulder. He released his hold on his sister, and launched himself at his attacker, pinning them to the ground with his teeth bared. “Sorry. Hebby sorry.”

Hannibal froze, and clambered back off of the House Elf, “Sorry Hebby.” He glanced around, noting Mischa was still asleep, “Where are Mum and Dad?”

“Master and Mistress be’s being dead Master Hannibal. Hebby is to take yous to Mistress Vasiley.”

Hannibal gulped, but pushed his grief aside and gently lifted his still sleeping sister into his arms, “Let’s go then.” He gave a pained smile, “Better to get it over with.” Hebby nodded vigorously and they vanished with a _crack_. The Manor locking itself down behind them.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal opened his eyes to the stern gaze of his aunt, the eldest daughter of the last Lord Vasileios, and sketched a small bow, without dropping his sister. “Humph. You’re Simonetta’s boy?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“She said you’re a Squib.”

“I am.”

“Hmm. Hebby, take the girl to the nursery, and find her a nanny elf. Then come back for the boy.”

“Yes Mistress.” Hebby gently took Mischa from Hannibal’s arms, and vanished with her. Hannibal shot his aunt a terrified look, not wanting to be separated from his sister. She just snorted, and gave him a disgusted look, “You will bathe and dress. Then Hebby will take you to your father’s brother.” Hannibal froze, as she continued, “House Vasileios has no need for _Squibs._ Michelyne has already shown accidental magic according to your mother, and so she is welcome in my home, as she can carry on the Family Line. _You_ are not.” With that said, she swept from the room, leaving a grieving boy to crumble alone, his heart shattering and hardening in the hours it took before Hebby took his to the manor house of his uncle, the Count Lecter, who proceeded to treat his nephew with distant regard, sending him to boarding school in Italy as soon as he was old enough, and then to the University of Florence from there. The unwanted child grew into a cold and distant man, and his treatment at the hands of his mother’s family developed into his perception of those without knowledge of Magic as being little better than beasts. Mischa never contacted him, and once he was old enough to be able to reach her unaided, he learnt that she and their aunt succumbed to Dragon Pox less than a year after the death of their parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Hannibal's a Squib... and for those working it out, the Aunt who refused to take him in, is the eldest of the sisters, with Euphemia being her slightly younger twin, and Hannibal's mother being the baby of the family, by about twenty years. Unfortunately, the Aunt is also barren, so... Mischa is her only hope for an heir to the Family Line...


End file.
